Twinning
by Mzbossy7977
Summary: Meet Adrienne, Marin, Nina, and Alan. The fraternal twins of the main four. Also there are two pairs of Ladybug Earrings and two Cat Rings, and two certain pairs of twins get them. Watch as they all tackle school drama, romance, friendship, adventure, and magic. Twin AU, Kwami Swap AU, and Reverse Crush AU. Might be put on Wattpad under the same username.
1. Preview

**Disclaimer**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, or any of the characters and plot. Just the oc's and original ideas.**

 **Also far warning this is my first ML fanfiction and this is just a preview so enjoy.**

 **Narrator POV**

Sun shining, birds chirping, and soft chatter filled the air, it was a nice afternoon in Paris, France.

"Sorry! Coming through" exclaimed a young teen girl as she ran pass people.

If you looked closely you can see the panic slightly shinging in her bright emerald green eyes. She was late for a photo shoot and trying her best to make it. I bet you're wondering a 'photo shoot?' 'Is she some kind of model?' Why yes she is.

Her name is Adrienne Agreste. She is 16 years old has fair skin, bright emerald green eyes and waist length golden blonde hair. She and her older twin brother, Adrien, are both models for their father's fashion company. Right now they had a photo shoot in the park, Adrien was there but Adrienne...well.

Over at the park, Adrien was sitting on the fountain wondering why his sister was late and he was starting to get worried. He pulled his phone from his pocket getting ready to call her, when she finally showed up.

 **Adrienne POV**

"I'm here," I said panting trying to catch my breath, "I'm so sorry for being late."

The photographer gave me an annoyed look, "Ah. Remember Mlle. Agreste, the model business waits for no one. At least your clothing choice for today is perfect." He said while giving a nod at my clothes.

I had a confused look on my face as I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a silver off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, blue jeans shorts, black leggings, silver sandals, and had my silver and black purse over my shoulder at my waist with my silver stud earrings in my ears.

 _'What does he mean by perfect' I thought to myself, 'I wear this outfit everyday.'_

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard him clear his throat while pointing at the spot next to my brother. Oh yeah you know who I am but not my brother. Whoops my bad I'm kinda forgetful...anyway.

This is my older twin brother (older by 15 minutes) Adrien Agreste. He is 16 years old has fair skin, emerald green eyes (like mine) and golden blonde hair (again like mine). He, also like me, was wearing his everyday clothes which was a white unbuttoned shirt with an upturned collar over his black T-shirt, blue jeans, and orange sneakers with his silver ring on his right.

My brother put his phone in his pocket while waving me over.

"Sorry Monsieur. I promise this won't happen again." I said taking a seat next to my brother.

 _"Don't make promises you can't keep Adrienne." I say quietly to myself._

The photographer held up his camera, "Alright, now big smiles!"

 **CLICK! FLASH!**

 **That's it. Remember this was just a preview let me know what you think, comment below. Also this will be on Wattpad.**

 **Mzbossy7977**


	2. My OC'S and Author's Note

**Just tweaked Nina's outfit, Adrienne's Coccinelle attire, and added Marin's alter-ego and kwami's name.**

* * *

 **Adrienne Agreste**

 **Age:** 16

 **Eye Color:** Emerald Green

 **Hair Color:** Golden Blonde (Waist Length)

 **Siblings:** Adrien (Older Twin Brother)

 **Best Friends:** Nina, Marinette, Alya, Nino, Marin, Alan, and Adrien

 **Crush:** Marin Dupain-Cheng

 **Civilian Attire:** A off the shoulders long sleeve silver shirt, blue jean shorts, black leggings, silver sandals, a silver and black purse, and silver stud earrings.

 **Miraculous:** Earrings (Silver when not activated, red with four black spots and one silver spot in the middle when activated)

 **Alter-ego:** Coccinelle

 **Partner:** Malchance

 **Kwami:** Nelle (Looks like Tikki but with bright green eyes)

 **Coccinelle Attire:** Like Ladybug's but has black and silver spots and solid black shoulder-length gloves

 **Personality:** Sweet, cheerful, loyal, a bit shy and clumsy (only around Marin), selfless, clever but does things without thinking

* * *

 **Marin Dupain-Cheng**

 **Age:** 16

 **Eye Color:** Bluebell

 **Hair Color:** Blue-black

 **Siblings:** Marinette (Younger Twin Sister)

 **Best Friends:** Alan, Adrien, Nino, Alya, Adrienne, Nina, and Marinette

 **Crush:** Coccinelle

 **Civilian Attire:** A short sleeve dark blue shirt, a sleeveless black unbuttoned over shirt, dark gray jeans, white sneakers, and a dark gray ring

 **Miraculous:** Ring (Dark gray when not activated, Black with a neon blue paw print when activated)

 **Alter-ego:** Malchance

 **Partner:** Coccinelle

 **Kwami:** Gatto (Looks like Plagg but with neon blue eyes)

 **Alter-ego Attire:** Like Chat's but has neon blue cat eyes and a silver bell

 **Personality:** Polite, respectful, kind, loyal, protective of his friends

* * *

 **Nina Lahiffe**

 **Age:** 16

 **Eye Color:** Golden Brown

 **Hair Color:** Dark Brown (Worn in a low messy bun)

 **Siblings:** Nino (Older Twin Brother)

 **Best Friends:** Adrienne, Alya, Marinette, Adrien, Alan, Marin, and Nino

 **Crush:** Alan Césaire

 **Cilivian Attire:** A short sleeve light purple shirt with a black jacket tied around her waist, a mid-thigh dark blue jean skirt, black and purple high tops, and dark purple headphones around her neck

 **Personality:** Cool, calm, loyal, friendly, kind, sometimes is quick to judge something

* * *

 **Alan Césaire**

 **Age:** 16

 **Eye Color:** Hazel

 **Hair Color:** Light Brown with natural red tips

 **Siblings:** Alya (Younger Twin Sister), other unnamed siblings

 **Best Friends:** Marin, Nino, Adrien, Marinette, Nina, Adrienne, and Alya

 **Crush:** Nina Lahiffe

 **Civilian Attire:** A dark green shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans, gray sneakers, and black rimmed glasses

 **Personality:** Kind, protective, loyal, curious but jumps to conclusions

* * *

 **A/N: There you go, my 4 oc's. The names are just genderbend but the outfits, and everything else I came up with. I will start the real story in a little bit and I won't just rewrite the series with my oc's, I will try to come up with original episodes. Anyway the episode I'm going to start with is... The Bubbler. Thanks again for reading bug out.**

 **Mzbossy7977**


	3. Birthdays, Bubbles, and Music

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any of the characters or the plot, that all belongs to Thomas** **Astruc.** **I just own the oc's and original ideas.**

* * *

 **Birthdays, Bubbles, and Music**

* * *

 **Narrator POV**

 **Dupain-Cheng Household (Living Room)**

* * *

"That won't work." a young teen boy grumbled as he crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it on the floor.

Marin Dupain-Cheng, a half french half chinese, 16 year-old boy with fair skin, messy blue-black hair, bluebell eyes, and a splash of freckles around his nose, wearing a short sleeve dark blue shirt, a sleeveless black unbuttoned over shirt, dark gray jeans, white sneakers, and a dark gray ring, was sitting in the living room drawing on a sketchbook. He was half way through a drawing when he suddenly ripped it out while growling.

"That won't work either." he groaned.

As that was happening his kwami, Gatto, popped up from behind the couch eating some cheese bread, "What's wrong with you?" the kwami asked.

"It's Adrien and Adrienne's birthday today, the guys and I already did something for Adrien last week, but I still don't have a present for Adrienne," He sighed and started flipping through his sketchbook, "I want to make her something, like an outfit, but I can't come up with anything."

"Why don't you make her some cookies, she likes those remember." Gatto suggested to his chosen.

For a moment Marin's thoughts drifted to when he taught Adrienne how to bake and how happy she looked, he considered making cookies but shook his head and turned towards his kwami, "No, you don't understand Gatto it has to be great, perfect even. I just want to give her a present that means something special to our friendship." he said wistfully to the kwami.

The little god looked confused, "Aren't you and Adrienne already friends." Gatto asked.

"We are, but we're not that close, so that's why it has to be perfect." he explained.

Marin was still flipping through his sketchbook when an idea hit him, "I think I got an idea, but I need to know her favorite color. I know I'll just text her-" he stopped remembering, "wait I don't have Adrienne's number." he said slightly deflating.

Seeing his chosen's mood falling he chimed, "Why don't you ask Marinette, I'm pretty sure she has her number."

"You're a genius Gatto, but do you think she's up-" he was cut off as they both heard a loud thud from upstairs, "Well that answers my question." He chuckled and started walking up the stairs to his sister's room. Marin, with Gatto on his hair, popped his head through the trapdoor of Marinette's room and paused at the sight of his sister.

"Happy birthday Adrien." Marinette said dreamily to her computer, which had a collage of Adrien pictures, and started making kissy faces.

She stopped when she heard laughter behind her, she turned quickly to see her brother and his kwami laughing. Her face turned red from embarrassment and anger, "Marin how many times have told you to knock before entering my room!" she yelled while her kwami, Tikki, was nuzzling her cheek to calm her down.

"Sorry sis," he said still slightly chuckling, "I came to ask for Adrienne's phone number."

Marinette sighed, turned her computer off and grabbed her phone, "Yeah I got it right h-, wait why do you need Adrienne's number?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

Getting at what his sister was hinting at he rolled his eyes, "I just need to ask her question and wish her a happy birthday." he replied.

His sister wasn't convinced but complied and gave him Adrienne's number.

"Thanks sis, and by the way we leave in 15 minutes so you might want to get ready." he thanked as he started back down the stairs while staring at his phone. He was still looking when he heard his sister panicked shout and more thuds following, he chuckled and sent a text to Adrienne.

 _ **Marin: Hey Adrienne its Marin. Happy Birthday! Also weird question but what's your favorite color?**_

* * *

 **Agreste Mansion (Adrienne's Room)**

* * *

"High ponytail...no too Chloe. Messy bun...no too bedtime." a young teen girl mumbled as she was messing around with her hair, and talk to her best friend with her phone on speaker.

Adrienne Agreste, a 16 year-old girl with fair skin, wavy golden blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and wearing a off the shoulders long sleeve silver shirt, blue jean shorts, black leggings, silver sandals, and silver stud earrings, was in her room trying to decide on a hairstyle for today. Today was her and her brother's birthday, her best friend Nina was trying to convince her to let her throw a party for her.

 _ **"Come on just let me do it." Nina's voice groaned on the speakerphone.**_

Adrienne laughed, "Nina I told you, you don't have to, I count the sleepover with you and the girls last week more than enough of a birthday present." she told her.

 _ **Nina sighed and replied, "I know but...you're turning 16 Adri, you and Adrien should a have big party with all of our friends and it'll be awesome, especially with Nino's DJ skills and my singing skills."**_

Adrienne dropped her hands from her hair and sighed, "Thanks girl but its alright, okay."

 _ **"Okay."**_

"Don't try anything please, and make sure Nino doesn't try anything either okay."

 _ **"Okay. See you at school girl."**_

"See you at school too." she hanged up the phone and grabbed her hairbrush and starting brushing her hair, as she was doing this her kwami, Nelle, who was sitting on the counter of the vanity flew up next to her chosen's face.

"I don't understand why you won't let Nina and Nino throw a party for you and Adrien, it seems like nice thing for them to do for you two." Nelle asked confused.

"It is a nice thing for them to do, Adrien and I couldn't ask for better friends," she sighed and put the hairbrush down, "but my dad would never let us have a party and he'll probably say that hanging out with them is bad." she finished.

Nelle nuzzled Adrienne's cheek, she smiled at the kwami and looked in the mirror at her hair. It was tied back in two low pigtails, Adrienne blinked then laughed, "Yeah, pigtails are Marinette's signature look." she said while taking the ties out of her hair, brushing her hair and decided to leave loose and wavy.

"Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of camembert out of my face!" she heard her brother shout disgusted, she then heard a hum of delight.

She went to her brother's room and saw Adrien plugging his nose with his fingers and his kwami, Plagg, was floating next to him with a pleased smile on his face. Knowing what happened from what she heard she laughed, "Happy birthday bro!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Adrien turned to look at his sister with a smile on his face, "Happy birthday _little_ sis." he said his smile turning mischievous.

Adrienne's smile turned into a frown and she rolled her eyes, "Adrien you're older than me by 15 minutes, get it though your thick head. Goodness!" she groaned.

While she was still ranting to her brother Nelle flew in with Adrienne's phone in her little paws, "Adrienne you got a text."

Adrienne paused her rant, "Huh, thanks Nelle." she thanked the little kwami and grabbed her phone to check the text.

 _ **Marin: Hey Adrienne its Marin. Happy Birthday! Also weird question but what's your favorite color?**_

She squeaked and her face turned red because _Marin Dupain-Cheng was texting her, repeat Marin Dupain-Cheng **the freaking love of her life** was texting her... _**(A/N: ok I'm exaggerating but you get the point.)**

Her brother's voice brought her back to reality, "Marin texted you, that explains why your face is red."

Adrienne's face turned even redder hearing her brother's laughter.

"Well you better respond, see you at breakfast _little_ sis." he said walking out laughing with Plagg flying into his shirt pocket.

Adrienne groaned once again, "You're older by **15 minutes, Adrien!** " she yelled.

She rushed into her room and sat down on her bed, Nelle flew over and landed on her chosen's shoulder, "Well are you going to respond or not?"

"I am, but what do I say?" Adrienne asked staring at her phone.

Nelle thought for a second, "You can start by answering his question."

"Oh right."

 _ **Adrienne: My favorite color is silver its obvious looking at my clothes. Thanks for the Happy Birthday.**_

"There," she said "do you think its too much?" she asked suddenly worried.

"Don't worry Adrienne," her kwami reassured, "look he texted back."

 _ **Marin: Yeah its kinda obvious now that I think about it.**_

Adrienne stared at the text, then feeling in a joking mode she texted back.

 _ **Adrienne: 'kinda obvious' its so clear that I like silver, you need to pay attention more.**_

 _ **Marin: What are you talking about I do pay attention.**_

 _ **Adrienne: Yeah right Mr. daydreams-in-class, or did you forget that I sit behind you.**_

 _ **Marin: Oh no you figured it out LOL.**_

"Look you're having a normal conversation with Marin, good job Adrienne!" Nelle congratulated.

She looked at the kwami and then back at her phone, _'Huh, I guess I am'_ she thought to herself.

She heard the sound of footsteps heading towards her room, "Hide Nelle." she whispered to the kwami.

As Nelle flew behind the vanity mirror Adrienne's bedroom door opens, "Adrienne you and your brother are leaving for school in 10 minutes and you still need to eat breakfast." Nathalie Sancoeur, her father's assistant, said in her normal monotone voice.

"Yes of course, I'll be down in a minute thank you Nathalie." Adrienne thanked.

The assistant nodded and walked out of the room, she sighed and called out, "Its safe Nelle."

As the kwami flew out Adrienne sent one last text to Marin.

 _ **Adrienne: I have to eat breakfast, see you at school.**_

 _ **Marin: I'm about to eat breakfast too, see you at school.**_

* * *

 **Dupain-Cheng Household (Kitchen)**

* * *

 _ **Adrienne: I have to eat breakfast, see you at school.**_

 _ **Marin: I'm about to eat breakfast too, see you at school.**_

Sending the text with a warm smile on his face, Marin looked up at the sound of his mother's voice, "Who are you texting that has you smiling like that sweetheart?" Sabine questioned seeing the big smile on her son's face.

"Huh oh, I'm just texting Adrienne and wishing her a happy birthday." he answered.

Marinette walked down the stairs staring at a blue box with a pink ribbon in her hands, she walked towards the door when she heard mother's voice, "Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school today." her mother said.

"Maman! It's Friday, and I'm already doing something with Alya." she groaned.

"Fine, I'll go ahead and clean it for you," a sly smile appeared on Sabine's face, "but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary-"

"Wha-, Okay! I'll do it, i'll do it,"she cut her mother off with a nervous look on her face, "Come on Marin we gotta go."

Marin picked up bookbag, slipping in some extra cheese danishes for Gatto, and headed towards the door kissing his mother's cheek on the way. Copying her brother's actions, she kissed her mother's cheek and quickly opened the front door.

"Have a nice day, you two" Sabine called out.

"Happy birthday- I mean, have a nice day!" Marinette called back as the twins walked out.

"Wow, way to be subtle Mari." her brother said laughing as she punched his shoulder and walked towards the school grumbling.

* * *

 **Agreste Mansion (Dining Room)**

* * *

As the twins were eating breakfast Nathalie walked up to the table holding two tablets, "Here are your schedules for today," she said handing them each a tablet.

"Thanks, Nathalie." the blonde twins thanked in unison.

Adrienne elbowed her brother in the side and nudged her head in the direction of Nathalie who was walking towards the door, "Hey, um, did father get back to you about our birthday party?" Adrien asked his face lighting up a bit.

"Well, um- He doesn't think would be a good idea." the assistant answered.

Adrien's face fell, "'Course not," he mumbled, Adrienne sensing her brother's sadness put a hand on his shoulder.

Despite mumbling Nathalie heard him clearly and couldn't help feel her heart break, "Happy Birthday you two." she said walking out.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **Françoise Dupont High School**

* * *

"Are you sure I can't _try_ to talk your dad into throwing you guys a party?" asked a young teen girl.

Nina Lahiffe, a 16 year-old girl with dark skin, chocolate brown hair in a low messy bun, golden brown eyes covered by black rimmed glasses, wearing a short sleeve light purple shirt with a black jacket tied around her waist, a mid-thigh dark blue jean skirt, black and purple high tops, and dark purple headphones around her neck, was still trying convince Adrienne to let her throw a party her.

"Nina I already told its fine, Adrien and I don't need a party," she said to the brunette, _"no matter how much we want one,"_ she whispered to herself.

Adrienne and Nina walked down the stairs of the school and past their brothers who were talking to Marinette, when they saw Alya sitting in the bushes by the stairs. Looking at her brother and Marinette then back at Alya who was watching them, Adrienne then smirked, grabbing Nina by the hand she pulled them over to Alya.

Alya jumped at the sound of someone behind her and turned around to see Adrienne and Nina, she relaxed, "Jeez, you guys almost gave me a heart attack." she said holding a hand to her heart.

"Hey to you too Alya," Nina greeted.

"So what's Mari talking to Adrien about," Adrienne asked, "is she asking him to go to the movies?"

"I don't think she's emotionally ready for that yet," the redhead said shaking her head, "actually she's-"

Nina cut her off shouting, "Look out!"

The girls looked up hearing the brunette shout and saw Marinette stumbling towards them or specifically at Adrienne. The bluenette crashed into the blonde causing her to stumble and fall, she braced herself but felt something break her fall.

Adrienne groaned and lifted her head to apologize to the poor person she landed on but froze when the first thing she saw was bluebell eyes.

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier...**

* * *

"Dude you freaking out about nothing, I'm sure Adrienne will like anything you get her," a young teen boy said.

Alan Césaire, a 16 year-old boy with tanned skin, short brown-reddish hair, hazel eyes covered by black rimmed glasses, wearing a dark green shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans, and gray sneakers, was trying to calm his friend who was slightly freaking out.

Marin who was drawing in his sketchbook looked up, "Its not nothing Al, its has to be perfect," he replied.

"Wow man, talking like that makes me think that you want it to be perfect for another reason," Alan said suggestively with a wink.

Catching his meaning Marin's face turned red as he coughed and stuttered out, "Wha-, dude I-, well d-don't get me wrong Adrienne is sweet, kind, not to mention beautiful, but you know tha-"

"That you have a crush on Coccinelle, I know," the blogger said sarcastically rolling his eyes, "listen I'm all for celebrity crushes, but maybe its time for you could consider possibly dating someone more in your league."

Before he could respond Marin felt a small but strong force knock into him causing them to both fall to the ground, he heard the person groan and lift their head, the first he saw was emerald green eyes.

* * *

 **Now back to where we started**

* * *

Emerald green met bluebell as nothing but silence was heard, both felt their cheeks heat up as they heard a cough suddenly remembering that their friends were still there.

Quicker than any of them could blink Adrienne was up and helping Marin up, "Sorry that was awkward-, um n-not that y-you're awkward, I mean I'm awkward you're gorgeous. Wait what?" the blonde stuttered out with bright red cheeks. **(A/N: That's right Frozen reference, I have no shame.)**

Cheeks turning pinker at that last comment Marin just smiled and waved, "Its fine don't worry about it."

Adrienne giggled into her hand then heard the sound of rushing footsteps, she turned around to see Marinette running towards her with the other girls on her heels, "I'm so sorry Adrienne, it was Chloe she pushed me." the bluenette said out of breath.

The blonde waved her hand, "Its fine, it was just an accident don't worry about it."

"Mwah!" Hearing that sound the blonde instantly paled and looked over to see Chloe clinging to her brother, she grimaced at the obvious uncomfortable look on Adrien's face before walking over to hear what they were saying.

"Did you get the gift I sent you?" Chloe asked.

"Uh no." Adrien responded

"What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers," the spoiled blonde complained, wrapping her arms around Adrien once again, "I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight."

Planting one last kiss on his cheek Chloe started to walk off humming a tune when she caught sight of Adrienne, "Oh Happy Birthday Adri!" she said genuinely cheerful giving her a quick hug and walking off.

"Thanks Chlo," Adrien and Adrienne called in unison.

Just as the rest of their friends walked up to the stairs a sleek black car pulled up on the curb, the blonde twins sighed, "Sorry guys we gotta go. Photo shoot."

Their friends look upset at them leaving but Nina was the who spoke, "A photo shoot on your birthday for real?"

"Well that's the life of a model for you bye guys," Adrienne said and with that the blonde twins got into the car and left.

Alya was talking to Marinette in a hushed voice before grabbing her arm and rushing down the stairs dragging the poor bluenette with her.

"Hey where are you two going?" Alan shouted at his sister.

"Its girl stuff you wouldn't understand. Later," the redhead replied as the two girls went out of sight.

Alan shook his head at his sister's behavior before he his arm grabbed by Marin was being pulled away, "That actually reminds me, Al and I gotta go too. See you two later." Marin said dragging his best friend across the street towards the bakery.

That left the brunette twins alone at the top of the stairs looking in the direction their friends went, "I know she said not to do anything, but a photoshoot on their birthday is going too far," Nina said frustrated.

"Looks like we've got some business to take care of with their old man." Nino replied, looking at his sister they both gave each other a determined nod and set off in the direction of the Agreste Mansion to defend their best friends.

* * *

 **Outside the Agreste Mansion**

* * *

Marinette and Alya were standing at the gate, well Alya was standing at the gate Marinette was trying to open the mailbox, "Ugh, the mailbox won't bugde!" she exclaimed.

"Ring the doorbell then," Alya said pointing at the doorbell.

"Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the-" she was cut off as the redhead presses the doorbell.

The young designer panicked for a moment before screaming as a hidden camera came out of the wall and right in her face.

 _ **"Yes?" Nathalie's monotone voice came from the speaker.**_

 _"_ Um, hi. I'm in Adrien and Adrienne's class and I, uh-," she stuttered out then held up the gift to the camera, "Heh, did I already say that? Umm..., Heh..."

 ** _"Put it in the box."_**

"Uh. Thank you!" the bluenette put the gift in the mailbox and turned towards Alya with an excited look on her face, "Oh! I hope he likes!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Alya smiled, "You signed the note, right?" but one look at Marinette's surprised face gave her the answer, "Ah, girl, girl, girl."

The redhead laughed hearing her best friend groan.

* * *

 **Agreste Mansion (Nathalie's Office)**

* * *

Nathalie entered her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down.

The intercom crackled, _**"Who was that, Nathalie?" asked her boss, Gabriel Agreste.**_

"One of Adrien and Adrienne's friends. She was delivering a gift for Adrien," she answered.

 _ **"Did you remember to buy him a present from me?"**_

"Uh-uh, but you didn't ask me to," she replied with a surprised look on her face.

 _ **"Of course I did!" the anger in his was very clear.**_

"Yes, Mr. Agreste. I-I'll take care of it." the assistant stuttered out, "And don't worry I already got the gift you got for Adrienne."

 _ **"Good." and with that the intercom disconnected.**_

Nathalie had a scared look on her face, she had to come up with something quick or she'll lose her job, she looked at the present Marinette left and her mood instantly changed. She went to grab the gift but stopped for a moment but then grabbed it before she changed her mind, as she did the doorbell ranged.

The assistant composed herself and looked at the camera to see Nino and Nina. "Yes?"

 _ **"Uh. Hi." the brunette twins greeted in unison.**_

* * *

 **Agreste Mansion (Foyer)**

* * *

Nathalie and the Lahiffe twins stood in the foyer waiting for Mr. Agreste. Nino was fidgeting with his cap and Nina was twisting her headphones, the twins were nervous but they would do anything to make sure their best friends were happy.

"He'll be here in a minute." Nathalie said, as soon as she spoke they heard a voice.

"Adrien and Adrienne are not home right now," Gabriel said as he appeared the top of the stairs.

The twins were startled by his sudden appearance but Nino quickly snapped out of it, "Uh, we were coming to see you, du-sir."

"Me?" he questioned.

The DJ nodded, "Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien and Adrienne to have a party, but it's their birthday, dude-I mean, sir. It's all they want."

Gabriel held up his hand, "No. That's final."

The twins looked shocked but then looked furious, "That's messed up. Adrien never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him: photo shoots, fencing, Chinese, piano-," Nino started.

"Same thing with Adrienne: photo shoots, gymnastics, Spanish, violin-, they act like perfect little angels all the time the least you can do is let them have a party." Nina finished.

Before the two can continue they both felt a hand on their shoulders, they looked back to see the very topic of their conversation, "Nino? Nina? You guys are here." Adrien asked.

"Yeah after I remember specifically telling _not_ do anything," Adrienne whispered, squeezing Nina's shoulder.

"Anything for my best bud." the DJ said, he then turned towards Mr. Agreste, "Show some awesomeness, du-I mean, sir, please."

The blonde twins looked at each other and that if they didn't anything it'll go from 0 to 100 real quick, "Forget it, you guys. Really, it's fine." Adrien intervened.

"Listen, you two. I decide what's best for my son and daughter. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!" the man exclaimed coldly.

 _'_ _Oh no.'_ they thought before calling out to their father, "Father-," before they could get close to the stairs Nathalie blocked their path, "Goodbye you four."

As the assistant left the twins caught their best friends at the front doors, "You guys, wait! We're sorry. Our father-he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way." Adrienne tried to reassured.

The brunette twins weren't reassured at all, "This shit isn't fair, dude. Harsh, uncool." Nino said crossing his arms.

"Yeah. No offense you guys but your old man is a asshole." Nina said bitterly, she put her headphones on her ears and blasted her music.

Knowing that their best friends only cursed when their mad, the Agreste twins just watched them leave frowns on all of their faces, "Thanks anyway you guys." they thanked in unison.

* * *

 **Park**

* * *

Sitting on one of the park benches, the twins tried to cool down, Nino blowing bubbles and Nina still listening to her music.

"But, Daddy, please!" They heard a child cry out.

They looked up to see a adult grab the child by the hand, starting to lead them out of the park, "No, it's not playtime. You've got your chores to do."

The twins watched as the child and father left, "Ugh. Adults ruin everything all the time." the DJ grumbled, his sister nodding in agreement pulling her headphones off.

* * *

 **Hawk Moth's Lair**

* * *

An window opens showing a mysterious room cloaked in a light blue light, containing millions of beautiful white butterflies. Standing in the middle of the room was a man dressed in a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel, a butterfly shaped brooch on the center of the collar, and black dress pants, wearing a silver mask that covered the majority of his face and neck, showing his ice cold light blue eyes.

"Twins desperate to help their friends, but feeling powerless. How frustrating! It won't be long before frustration turns to anger!" the mysterious man said, he opened his hand and two butterflies fluttered down, he covered the butterflies with his other hand and black-like magic covers his hands. When he opened his hands and the have butterflies changed, they were no longer pure white they were now black with translucent purple highlights.

"Fly away, my little akumas, and evilize them." he said as the akumas flew out the window towards the poor frustrating souls.

* * *

 **Park**

* * *

The twins were still slightly fuming when the akumas reached them, one absorbed into Nino's bubble wand and the other absorbed into Nina's headphones. They both looked up with an angry face, a pink glowing butterfly symbol appeared on their faces as they heard a voice, **_"Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler and Musique are now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Team Miraculous."_**

As he said that a picture appeared in the twins minds, two pairs of earrings and two rings, both rings were pure black with a paw print but one paw print was neon green and the other was neon blue, the earrings were both red with five black spots but on one pair of earrings the middle spot was silver. These were the Ladybug Earrings of creation and the Black Cat Rings of destruction.

"Yes Hawk Moth." they answered in unison, and with that they stood up as a black-purple mist covered their bodies.

* * *

 **Rooftop**

* * *

Two figures landed on a rooftop in a crouch, one figure was wearing a bright red, blue and yellow body suit, with many parts of the suit being rounded like attached bubbles. Around his head, he has a red helmet that features a red antenna on top with a red sphere, black boots, black elbow-length gloves with pink knuckles, and black pants. On his chest, an eye-like black and white circle with two dark gray tubes attached, he tubes connect to a red, yellow, and blue bubble container on his back. He had light blue skin, reddish-brown eyes, and black circles around his eyes, along with a black spot above his left eye and a black spot below his right eye.

The other figure was wear a dark purple skin-tight body suit covered with black music symbols, with a black collar, black elbow-length gloves, black boots, and a dark purple domino mask around her now reddish-brown eyes. Her hair now loose flowing angrily in the wind, with dark purple tips. In her hand was staff-like microphone, and around her neck were her headphones that were now pure black.

These figures were Bubbler and Musique.

Bubbler turned towards Musique, "I'll handle the adults while you set up the party okay."

"Okay and I'll make sure to pick up the special guest." Musique singsonged with a giddy grin, she then turned and ran across the rooftops.

Bubbler chuckled, "No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook!" he exclaimed, he then takes out his bubble sword and flies all over Paris leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind.

Those bubbles then started to capture adults, turning green as they did, and started to float away, kids starting screaming and crying watching their parents float away.

* * *

 **Dupain-Cheng Household (Dining Room)**

* * *

Marin walked into the dining room talking on the phone holding a gift bag, "Thanks again for the help Al, Adrienne's going to love it."

He put the bag on the counter next to Marinette who was eating lunch, "Oh is this Adrienne's present, let me see," she teased, she tried to look in the bag before yelping in pain as her brother slapped her hand away, "Ow!"

"Sorry Nettie, but no touchy, its for Adrienne," he said.

Marinette rolled her eyes at the nickname and went back her lunch, well she was eating, now she was pushing her peas into the shape of the heart, "Adrien must have gotten his gift by now." she sighed.

"What's that you said?" Sabine questioned as she opened the window.

"Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe." she said awkwardly before elbowing her brother in the side for laughing.

Sabine chuckled at her children, not noticing that a purple was behind her, the bluenette twins looked up hearing their mother scream and saw her trapped in a green bubble floating away. The twins panicked and scrambled to try to catch her.

"Mom! MOM!" the teens screamed, they noticed that their father was in a bubble too, "Dad? Dad!"

"Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma." Tikki said as she floated behind Marinette's pigtails, Gatto popping his head out of his chosen's shirt pocket was nodding along with Tikki words.

Marin and Marinette looked at each other with looks of determination, "We've got to find his newest villain ASAP."

Before they could transform a head popped down in their faces and they jumped back, Musique smirked as she looked at Marin, "Hello, I hope you mind if I borrow him for a while, my brother should come to get you after he's done taking care of the adults," she grabbed Marin by the wrist, "Well I wouldn't want to show up at my girl's birthday party without a gift. Later." the brown-purple haired villainess jumped out the window dragging Marin with her.

Marinette was in shock, I mean a lot of things just happened, her parents were kidnapped by bubbles, her brother was just taken by a villain, and there were two akumas, **TWO AKUMAS!** That hasn't happened before.

"Tikki how are there two akumas at the same time?" she asked her kwami.

"I don't know, but you need to focus and figure out where she would take your brother," Tikki urged.

"Ok focus, got it. Well she said her 'girl's birthday party' and as far as I know its only Adrien and Adrienne's birthday today. The only person who calls Adrienne her girl is Nina! And she said her brother would come to get me later which means Nino and Nina been akumatized! I gotta save my friends ASAP." she said.

 **[Transformation Sequence ]**

Marinette pushed a loose hair behind her ear, revealing her black stud earrings, **"Tikki, spots on!"**

Tikki was sucked into the earrings changing them for black to bright red with five black spots in a quincunx pattern, Marinette's hands lit up with pink sparkles, she swiped her hands across her face and a bright red domino mask with five black spots appeared on her face, she ran her hands across her hair and the hair ties holding her pigtails turned into red ribbons resembling a ladybug's wings. She threw her arm out to the side as the pink sparkles on her hands traveled across her arm and down her body, leaving behind a bright red skin-tight spandex suit with a black collar and black spots. The pink sparkles then traveled back up to her waist and a yo-yo with five black spots appeared, with a few impressive moves of flexibility, she struck a final pose.

Marinette was now the superheroine Ladybug.

* * *

In the sky was a millions of purple bubbles that were broadcasting a message from Bubbler, **_"_** ** _Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you."_**

Ladybug, who ran out of the bakery and saw the message, turned towards the little kids who were crying, "Don't worry, your parents will come back. I and the rest of Team Miraculous will see to it." she pointed to the teen next to them, "You take care of them in the meantime." she finished, running in the direction of the Agreste Mansion.

* * *

 **Agreste Mansion (Dining Room)**

* * *

In the dining room, Adrien was just fininshing up his lunch, "Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay!" he said sarcastically.

The teen model walked into the foyer, where he saw his sister staring down at her phone with a worried look, "You alright?"

Adrienne looked up at her brother, "Yeah. Its just, I've been texting Nina non-stop and she hasn't responded to either of them, and you know how fast a texter Nina is," she said all in one breath.

"Don't worry they just needed to cool down, okay?" he reassured.

"Okay."

Adrien looked around the foyer noticing the usual silence was a bit off, "Nathalie? Father?" he called out, getting nothing in response.

Adrienne heard something, she elbowed her brother, "Did you hear that?"

The blonde twins looked at each other and walked outside where they saw all of their classmates cheering, "Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!"

They looked towards Bubbler, who was standing on a bubble, "Hey, hey, hey, birthday dude and dudette. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play." he announced, "The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!"

Adrien looked at Bubbler for a few seconds before gasping, "Nino?"

Bubbler jumped off of the bubble a into the DJ booth, "Let's get this party started!" he exclaimed, turning on the music.

As the students cheered Adrien ran back inside, Adrienne began to follow him but was stopped as the Bubbler suddenly appeared in front of her, "Sorry dudette, but I can't let you leave yet. Don't worry my sister should be here in a few minutes with your _special_ gift." he said winking at the word 'special'.

Not wanting to know what will happen if she said no, the blonde just nodded her head. Bubbler let out grin and jumped back to the DJ booth. Adrienne quickly ran to the snack table, fortunately there weren't any people there, "Nelle what do I do now?"

Nelle flew out from her chosen's hair, "I don't know, but you need to transform right now!" she exclaimed.

Adrienne looked behind her, "But I can't transform with the Bubbler keeping tabs on me," she groaned. "Our best friends got akumatized on our birthday, how can this get any worse?"

Nelle was about to comfort her chosen when something caught her eye, "Adrienne."

"Well at least Adrien got away-"

"Um Adrienne-," the kwami tried again.

Unfortunately the teen didn't hear her, "He should be able to transform-,"

" **Adrienne,** "

"-and contact Ladybug and Malchance, we'll be fine."

Fed up, Nelle dove into Adrienne's hair and gave a it hard tug. The reaction was instant, "Ow! What the hell was that for?" the teen asked, rubbing her head.

The kwami crossed her little arms, "So you would listen, look!"

Adrienne looked where Nelle was pointing and froze at the sight of her brother dancing in the crowd. Her shock turned to annoyance and anger, "I'm going to **kill** him," she grumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Musique and Marin landed in front of the Agreste Mansion gates, "Alright pretty boy, let's party," she said with a smirk.

Musique then kicked the gates open causing some people to stop dancing and stare, "Take a picture it'll last longer," she said rolling her eyes, she then heard a voice shout, "There you are sis!"

Musique turned towards Bubbler, "Hey bro!" she walked up to the DJ booth, "So how the birthday twins enjoying their party?" she asked.

"Well my dude is having fun, your girl on the other hand..." he trailed off pointing in the direction of Adrienne, who was looking miserable.

Musique, even as a akuma, still cared about her friend, "Don't worry bro, I have a idea."

As they were talking, Marin tried to sneak away but was grabbed by the arm, "Where do you think you're going pretty boy?" Musique asked, "You didn't even say hi to the birthday girl yet."

* * *

Ladybug was standing on a rooftop trying to contact the rest of her team, when she noticed fireworks in the distance, "It's you and me, Bubbler and Musique." she said running across the rooftops towards the fireworks.

* * *

Adrien walked up to Rose, "Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one."

Rose smiled and gave him a thumbs up but when he turned away her smile faded and she looked miserable.

Sabrina walked up to the DJ booth with a nervous look, she glanced back at Chloe who motioned her forward. The orange-haired girl gulped and addressed the Bubbler, "I'm requesting a slow dance."

Bubbler raised an eyebrow, "It's a bit early for that, isn't it?"

As Sabrina scrambled for an excuse she was shoved to the side by Chloe, "It's for Adrien and Adrienne. Their first slow dance. Mm?" the spoiled blonde asked with an innocent face.

"OH! You know it, girl." he said as he changed the song to a slow song.

Bubbler looked towards his sister and gave her a thumbs up. Musique gave him one back then shoved Marin into Adrienne, who started to dance.

Chloe patted her hair and walked up to Adrien, "Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?" the young model asked.

The spoiled blonde rolled her eyes, "Forget about _them_ , let's go dance! C'mon!" she said dragging him to the dance floor.

* * *

On the balcony Ladybug was watching the crowd, she saw her brother slow dancing with Adrienne, "Aww! How cute." she cooed as she sneakily snap a photo with her yo-yo.

She then saw Bubbler looking through the records and Musique standing by the DJ booth watching the crowd. Ladybug was about to make her move when something caught her eye. Chloe and Adrien slow dancing. Chloe had her eyes closed and lips puckered as she leaned towards Adrien, who looked very uncomfortable. The spotted heroine looked aghast, "There is no way this is happening. **LUCKY CHA-** "

Before she could finish the music suddenly changed to an upbeat song.

Ladybug looked down and saw Adrien separate from Chloe, she then looked towards Bubbler and Musique who were arguing. As she was still looking, someone in the crowd shouted, "Is that Ladybug?"

Hearing that name snapped the teen akumas from their argument and they started glancing around. Ladybug saw this as a sign to leave, "Better bug out quick before they find me. I can't beat the both of them without the rest." she said.

Ladybug jumped off the balcony and landed outside the mansion along side the walls, **"Spots off!"**

Pink sparkles appeared at her feet and traveled up her body, leaving behind her civilian clothes. Her mask and ribbons disappeared too, and Tikki was pushed out of her earrings, turning them back to solid black.

Marinette caught Tikki in her hands, "Are you okay, Tikki?" she asked, "I know that transforming and detransforming takes a lot of energy from you."

The kwami was exhausted, but otherwise smiled, "I'm alright Marinette, don't worry." she reassured the bluenette. "But why were you about to use Lucky Charm, you know that if you use it in selfish situations that you'll-"

"Detransform faster, I know." the bluenette sighed, "I guess I was just jealous, but your right I shouldn't use my Lucky Charm in selfish situations. Good thing I didn't."

Marinette brought Tikki to eye level, "Well Bubbler and Musique aren't going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll grab Marin and get right back out there, I promise."

She placed Tikki in her purse and ran through the gates towards the party. Marinette looked around the party and saw her brother still dancing with a slightly blushing Adrienne, "Still cute." she cooed.

The bluenette spotted **(A/N: Pun not intended)** cookies at the snack table and ran towards them, "I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast." she whispered, as she placed a couple of cookies in her purse.

All of a sudden she her a voice behind her, "Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you."

Marinette turned around and saw Alya walking towards her with open arms, "Me too!" the bluenette said as they hugged.

"I'm sure Team Miraculous will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you." Alya said beckoning Marinette to follow her.

The bluenette stuttered out, "Uh, there's something I've got to do first."

The redheaded raised an eyebrow before whispering, "It's about Adrien."

Marinette blinked a few times before giving in, "Okay."

As she started to follow, Tikki poked her head out of her purse, "Marinette, remember Bubbler and Musique." the kwami urged.

Marinette held her hands up, "Okay, okay, in a sec." she reassured before running after Alya.

* * *

The girls ended up in Nathalie's office. Alya then pointed at Marinette's gift on the desk, "Look! Now you can sign your gift."

Marinette gasped, "Ah, yes!" she exclaimed quietly.

* * *

Back at the party, Bubbler turned towards Musique, "Sis why did you hijack my mix! That was bogus."

"Like I told you, Adrien was supposed to be dancing with _Marinette_ not Chloe!" she exclaimed, "Beside it was _your_ job to bring Marinette here. You said it yourself that she's perfect for Adrien."

Bubbler sighed, "Yeah I did say that my bad sis."

He glanced to the side and saw Ivan leaning against a wall not dancing. Bubbler narrowed his eyes, "I'll be back."

Ivan looked up and saw Bubbler standing in front of him, "Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?" Bubbler asked.

The gentle giant crossed his arms, "None of your business." he retorted.

"Then I'm going to make it my business." Bubbler chuckled and pulled out his bubble sword.

* * *

In Nathalie's office, Alya was standing guard while Marinette was writing on a post-it.

"'Love Marinette'. There." the bluenette placed the post-it on the gift then gave it a kiss.

Tikki poked her head out of Marinette's purse, "Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette."

"I can't do it now, Alya's here." she said back.

Said person turned around, "What'd you say?" Alya asked.

"Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard." the bluenette replied.

The redhead just shrugged her shoulders and went back to the yard passing by Marin on the way, "Oh if your looking for Marinette, she's back there." she told him point back at the mansion.

"Thanks Alya!" he shouted as ran in the direction she pointed.

Marin ran into the office and saw his sister looking out the window, he looked too and saw Ivan floating in a green bubble.

"NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long." the bluenette turned and saw her brother standing at the door.

Marin leaned against the door frame, "So you got a plan, Nettie." he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'll go around front, you go around back. I'll try to contact Chat Noir and you try to contact Coccinelle. Alright." Marinette answered.

"Gotcha." he replied.

The bluenette twins nodded at each other and Marinette ran off. Marin pulled open his over shirt, "Ready Gatto?" he asked as his kwami flew out of his shirt.

"Nope." the kwami answered, but had a smirk on his face.

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

Marin punched his fist out, showing his dark gray ring, **"Gatto, claws out!"**

Gatto was sucked inside the ring changing it from dark gray to black with a neon blue paw print. Marin's hands lit up with neon blue lighting, he swiped a hand across his face and a black domino mask appeared on his face, his eyes changing to cat-like eyes with light blue sclerae, he ran a hand across his messy hair and two black leather cat ears appeared. He threw his arm out to the side and the blue lighting traveled across his arm and down his body leaving behind a black leather suit with a silver bell a the throat, claws at the hands, and black boots. The blue lighting traveled back up to his waist and a belt-like tail and a dark gray baton appeared, doing a back flip, he struck a final pose.

Marin was now the superhero Malchance.

* * *

Back outside, Bubbler and Musique coaxed Adrien and Adrienne onto the DJ booth where Bubbler handed Adrien a mic.

"Hey, Paris, how you doing?" he said into the mic.

When no one responds, Bubbler scowls and raises his bubble sword, Musique doing the same raising her microphone staff. Seeing that the crowd quickly cheers with nervous looks on their faces. Adrienne, noticing this, glanced behind her at her friends turned akumas and saw that they were standing there with innocent looks on their faces. She then turned back around and jumped off the stage with her brother when she caught sight of someone standing on the roof. It was...

"Ladybug?" Adrien gasped.

Ladybug unhooked her yo-yo from her waist and threw it towards the power strip causing the everything to unplug, "Sorry, Bubbler and Musique, but the party is over."

The teen akumas scowled, "Why you gotta be like that?" Bubbler grumbled.

"You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun." Ladybug countered.

"You are not going to bust on my party!" he shouted.

Bubbler pulled out his bubble sword and sent a couple bubbles toward the spotted heroine, which she deflected with her yo-yo. The crowd scattered, looking for safe cover. While Ladybug was still dodging bubbles, Musique crept behind Ladybug and raised her microphone staff, as she brought it down for the blow it was stopped. She looked and saw Malchance standing there baton blocking her staff, "Going for a cheap shot, how a- _paw-_ ling." he mocked.

* * *

As the fight continued, the birthday twins managed to escape the crowd and into the house. Once they were in Adrien's room their kwamis flew from their hiding spots, before anyone said anything Adrienne punched her brother in the arm, "Ow! Damn, what was that for?" he yelped.

Adrienne crossed her arms and glared at him, "For being an idiot. Two of our best friends were akumatized and you were _partying_." she held her hand up to stop him from interrupting, "Before you say anything, I tried to get away but it was hard with Musique insisting to stay near me."

Adrien looked ashamed, Adrienne _was_ right, their friends were akumatized and he just ignored it to have fun. He sighed, "Your right sis, I guess the party tempted me and I wanted to experience something that I-, _we_ really wanted."

Adrienne's eyes softened, "Oh don't worry we'll get to experience a real party sooner or later with our _real friends_ ," she pulled him into an embrace, and he relaxed, "now let's go save our friends."

They pulled away from the hug and turned to their kwamis, "Let's do this!" the twins exclaimed in unison.

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

Adrien punched his fist out, showing his silver ring, **"Plagg, claws out!"**

Plagg was sucked inside the ring changing it from silver to black with a neon green paw print. Adrien's hands lit up with neon green lighting, he swiped a hand across his face and a black domino mask appeared on his face, his eyes changing to cat-like eyes with light green sclerae, he ran a hand across his neat hair, ruffling it up and two black leather cat ears appeared. He threw his arm out to the side and the green lighting traveled across his arm and down his body leaving behind a black leather suit with a gold bell a the throat, claws at the hands, and black boots. The green lighting traveled back up to his waist and a belt-like tail and a silver baton appeared, clawing at the air a few times he struck a final pose.

Adrien was now the superhero Chat Noir.

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

Adrienne pushed her hair behind her ear, revealing her silver stud earrings, **"Nelle, spots on!"**

Nelle was sucked into the earrings changing them for silver to bright red with five spots in a quincunx pattern, four black and one silver. Adrienne's hands lit up with silver sparkles, she swiped her hands across her face and a bright red domino mask with five spots, four black and one silver, appeared on her face, she ran her hands across her hair and it changed into a low ponytail with red ribbons resembling a ladybug's wings. She threw her arm out to the side as the silver sparkles on her hands traveled across her arm and down her body, leaving behind a bright red skin-tight spandex suit with a black collar, black spots, solid black around her waist and mid-thigh giving the appearance of shorts, and solid black shoulder-length gloves. The silver sparkles then traveled back up to her waist and a yo-yo with five spots, four black and one silver, appeared, with a ballerina spin, she struck a final pose.

Adrienne was now the superheroine Coccinelle.

* * *

Ladybug dodged bubble after bubble that was thrown at her and Malchance was countering every attack from Musique. Ladybug threw her yo-yo into one of the bubbles but instead of popping the bubble, the yo-yo bounced back and came towards her at rocket speed. She gasped seeing her own weapon abut to hit her, but suddenly Chat Noir dropped down in front of her and hits the yo-yo in the air with his baton.

"Looks like I made it just in time." he said smirking.

"I had it under control," she said.

Her yo-yo came back down and hit Chat on his head.

Ladybug winced and gave him a pat where the yo-yo landed on his head, "But thanks."

Malchance was slammed against the wall and fall to the ground. Musique dropped down in front of him and looked down, "Aww, is the wittle kitty hurt?" she mocked. She lifted her microphone staff, but before she could make her move and a yo-yo with four black spots and one silver spot wrapped around the microphone staff. Musique was pulled backwards and stumbled to the ground, Coccinelle landed in crouch in front of her partner, "You okay?" she asked concern in her voice.

His heart sped up, seeing the worry in her emerald eyes, _'she really cares about me'_ he thought.

Malchance shook himself from his thoughts and smirked at his partner, "I'm fine, don't worry about _mon amour._ " he winked.

Coccinelle rolled her eyes, "It's my job to worry about you _minou,_ " she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, "we're a team remember. We take care of each other."

With duo at their feet, they turned towards Musique who was back on her feet, "Well look at that, a lovebug and a smitten kitten how cute." she sneered.

Musique quickly glanced at something, she then put her headphones over her ears and held her microphone staff to her mouth. She sung a high note that caused a sound wave to push the superhero duo back into their siblings.

Musique walked up beside Bubbler, "Their all yours bro." she said, pulling down her headphones.

"Alright."

Bubbler, bubble sword in hand, sent a stream of small red bubbles towards Team Miraculous, but the four superheroes dodged and popped them with their weapons. They stopped in a defensive position, weapons in hand with tiny red bubbles floating harmlessly around them.

Bubbler chuckled darkly and snap his fingers, the tiny red bubbles turned green and began circling the superheroes, sticking to them until all four superheroes were captured in one giant green bubble. They all hit the bubble, but it was to strong for them to break.

The teen akumas laughed seeing the superheroes struggle, "Give us your Miraculouses before you run out of air!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Dream on you two!" the spotted heroines yelled back.

Bubbler groaned, "Total party poopers, just like adults."

"Kids need adults." Ladybug shouted.

Musique countered, "False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy."

"But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!" Malchance added.

Chat looked down with a sad look and whispered, " _Most adults do anyhow_."

Coccinelle looked over at her brother and put a hand on his shoulder, they shared a sad smile. Cat ears twitching, Malchance heard what Chat whispered and looked over at them, even though their identities were supposed to be kept secret, both he and Ladybug couldn't help but worry about their partner's civilian lives.

"You must bring the adults back!" Chat exclaimed.

"Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while?" Bubbler stepped back and gestured to Musique.

Musique, microphone staff in hand, ran towards the bubble and hit it with her staff sending it flying straight up into the sky.

* * *

As they were floating upwards in the sky, Team Miraculous was discussing a plan.

"First thing we got to do is separate them, alright?" Ladybug stated.

Coccinelle chimed in, "Malchance and I will go after Musique, you guys take care of Bubbler."

They all nodded at the plan, but there was still one problem... how are they going to get down.

Ladybug got an idea and turned to her partner, "Use your Cataclysm!"

"Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?" Chat deadpanned.

"We were coming up with a plan," Ladybug protested.

Malchance nodded while Coccinelle added, "Besides, we can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever."

The feline heroes looked at their respective partners with a smirk on their faces. Ladybug groaned and facepalmed, while Coccinelle pushed Malchance away by the nose with her index finger and gave her brother a stern look.

Chat gained a serious look and shouted, **"Cataclysm!"**

Black energy surrounded his hand and he touched the bubble causing it to pop, but also causing them to fall.

Team Miraculous was heading towards the ground at rocket speed, they had to do something quick or someone was going to have to clean up flatten superheroes.

"Should we see if you land on your feet this time?" Ladybug shouted.

"No thanks!" Chat said back.

Despite the situation, Coccinelle giggled at their bickering. _'Jeez, they're like an old married couple'_ she thought.

The blonde, spotted heroine glanced to the side and an idea popped into her head, "You guys, your batons, there!" she called out towards the feline heroes, pointing towards the Eiffel Tower.

"Got it." they answered in unison.

They threw their batons so hard, that it got stuck in the Eiffel Tower. The spotted heroines grabbed their partners by the hand, "Hang on!" they shouted.

Quick as lighting, they threw their yo-yos catching it on the batons, and swing towards the ground. Rolling a little before landing on their feet, "Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights." Chat said.

Ladybug and Coccinelle threw their partners back their batons, "We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is." Ladybug stated.

 **Beep! Beep!**

Chat looked at his ring, "Better hurry."

Team Miraculous then ran off.

* * *

 **Agreste Mansion**

* * *

"Where is everybody? Get out here and party!" Bubbler shouted.

Just then Team Miraculous landed on top of the gates, "Sorry to burst your bubble." said Ladybug.

Seeing the superheroes caused the crowd to start cheering, but Bubbler and Musique were angry. All they wanted was to throw a party for their best friends and get rid of all of the adults. What's so wrong about that?

"No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler." she continued.

"What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!?" Bubbler shouted.

He nodded towards Musique, she pulled her headphones over her ears and held her microphone to her mouth. Seeing this, the superheroes braced themselves for a sound wave, but instead of a sound wave, Musique sung a high note that cause some people to wince. It wasn't that much of a problem if two certain superheroes didn't have such sensitive hearing, as the teen akuma expected, the feline heroes fell to their knees, covering their ears. The pain was clear by their expressions, their partners were stuck on how to help until they noticed that while their ears were covered, their _cat ears_ weren't covered. Moving quickly, the spotted heroines crouched in front of their partner and carefully placed their gloved hands over their partners' ears.

The feline heroes looked up at their partner with relief in their eyes and mumbled a thank you. While they were distracted, Bubbler sent bubbles towards the crowd sending them in the air.

"NOOO!" Team Miraculous shouted looking at the teens floating upwards into the sky.

Bubbler chuckled darkly, "Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're **never** coming back!"

The teen akumas laughed and jumped away with Team Miraculous right on their tail. They all ended up at the Eiffel Tower, with Bubbler and Musique throwing explosive bubbles and sound waves at the superheroes. The superheroes made it on the platform when Chat Noir's ring beeped again, he glanced at his ring, "I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry." he urged.

"Got it." Ladybug looked towards Coccinelle and they both nodded. In unison, the spotted heroines unhooked their yo-yos, tossed them in the air and shouted, **"Lucky Charm!"**

In a flash on pink sparkles, a big red and black spotted wrench fell into Ladybug's hands. In a flash of silver sparkles, a red and black spotted photo landed in Coccinelle's hands.

"Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out?" Chat asked.

Ladybug shrugged while Chat dodged explosive bubbles that were sent his way. Chat landed on a beam, "Could use a little work! Is that all you got?" he shouted at Bubbler.

Ladybug looked around as the world in her eyes faded to black and white. A vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench in her hands flashed red with black spots.

"Got it!" she gasped.

Ladybug ran over to the pipe, loosened the screw and the pipe came off, going up to Chat Noir.

"Chat Noir, cover me!" she shouted.

While that was happening, Coccinelle looked at the picture. It was a picture of Nino and Nina with their family, she turned the photo and there was words on the back.

 _ **بغض النظر عن ما ، والعائلة تلتصق ببعضها البعض**_

Coccinelle was confused, she knew she seen it somewhere. That's when it hit her...

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Our family was originally from Morocco. So they only spoke Arabic," Nina said to Adrienne, "Mom still keeps some Arabic sayings around the house."_

 _Adrienne looked at the family picture with some weird looking words, "What's this say?" she asked._

 _"Oh that's our family motto." the brunette said. " **بغض النظر عن ما ، والعائلة تلتصق ببعضها البعض.** It means 'No matter what, family sticks together'."_

 _"Wow." the blonde said awed._

 _"It's very important to us. Like it says no matter what, we Lahiffes always stick together."_

* * *

"That's it!" she shouted.

Malchance dodged a sound wave and looked towards his partner, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Coccinelle looked around as the world in her eyes faded to black and white. Musique, the beam she was standing on, and Bubbler flashed red with black spots.

"Malchance when I say, I want to take out that beam okay?" she said.

Musique kept sending sound wave after sound wave, the duo dodged them, right when Malchance was under the beam Coccinelle shouted, "Now!"

 **"Cataclysm!"** Malchance shouted.

Black energy surrounded his hand and he ran his claws across the beam, causing it to rust and crumble under Musique's weight and her to scream.

Hearing a scream Bubbler turned and saw Musique hanging onto a beam. His fight is with Ladybug and Chat Noir, he shouldn't care if his partner was failing at defeating hers opponents, or that she was about to fall her death. But something deep down inside of him told him to act, to save her, because even as akumas their still family.

Turning away from his fight, Bubbler hopped on a beam and lowered his bubble sword for Musique to grab, "Grab on sis!" he shouted.

Musique quickly grabbed the bubble sword and Bubbler pulled her up. Once both were on their feet and distracted, the spotted heroines took the chance to act. Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around Bubbler's bubble sword and Coccinelle's yo-yo wrapped around Musique's headphones, they pulled their yo-yos back and caught the akumatized objects in their hands. With a quick snap over the knee, the spotted heroines broke the akumatized objects, causing the little insects that started this whole thing to fly out.

"Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma." Ladybug stated.

Yo-yos in hand, the spotted heroines swiped a finger down the middle of their yo-yo, causing it to open showing glowing pink energy, and glowing silver energy. They spun their yo-yos in a circle and tossed it towards the akumas, "Time to de-evilize!" Coccinelle shouted.

The yo-yos closed around the akumas and came back to the spotted heroines hands, "Gotcha!"

They opened their yo-yos and the akumas were back to the pure white butterflies they once were, "Bye-bye, little butterflies." the spotted heroines said in unison waving as the butterflies flew away.

Grabbing their lucky charms, the spotted heroines tossed them in the air, **"Miraculous Convergence!"** they shouted in unison.

The lucky charms turned into little ladybugs and flew around returning everyone in bubbles back to safety. Bubbler and Musique fell to their knees as a black-purple mist covered their bodies turning the back into Nino and Nina. They looked around confused as Team Miraculous bumped their fist, "Pound it!"

* * *

 **Hawk Moth's Lair**

* * *

"You can't run forever Team Miraculous, and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will **DESTROY YOU ALL!** " Hawk Moth declared as the window closes.

* * *

 **Agreste Mansion (Nathalie's Office)**

* * *

 _ **"Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?"**_

"Actually, I was going to check right away sir." the assistant answered.

 _ **"Good."**_

Nathalie looked miserable, she looked at Marinette's gift and picked it up looking at the post-it. She really didn't want to do this, she knew how good a friend Marinette is to Adrienne, but if she didn't she would be fired. With a heavy heart she crumpled up the post-it and threw it the trash, Nathalie composed herself, grabbed a small gift box from her drawer and walked into the dining room where the twins were eating. She handed both gift boxes to the blonde twins, "Birthday presents, from your father." she said.

The twins grabbed their respective gift, "Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for us." Adrien said.

Nathalie nods and walks out still feeling guilty, despite what her last name means, she really cares for the twins as if they were her own. So for her to do that just to save her job felt really heartless, she'll tell him later. She just hopes Adrienne doesn't find out, nothing gets past that girl.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **Françoise Dupont High School**

* * *

"What do you mean not for a week?!" Chloe shouted.

Sabrina, slightly scared of the spoiled blonde's anger, answered voice shaking, "There were no adults yesterday to deliver it."

"So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!" the spoiled blonde exclaimed storming inside of the school, Sabrina on her heels.

At the bottom of the stairs, Alya and Marinette overheard the spoiled blonde's tantrum, " Ha ha! Serves Chloé right." Alya said.

A sleek black car pulled up on the curb and the birthday twins stepped out, "Hey girls!" Adrien called out.

Marinette noticed a bright blue scarf draped around his neck, a scarf she knew all to well, "Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf." she whispered to Alya.

Adrien walked up to Nino, while Nina walked towards Adrienne, "Hey, dude." he greeted Nino.

"Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain." Alya called out, causing him to turn.

"Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me?" he smiled. "He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row."

Marinette was surprised when Adrien said he got the scarf from his dad, because she knows that _she_ was the one that made the scarf. She remembers all the sketches, saving up to get the right fabric, and nights spent getting it just right. So all of that hard not even acknowledged hurts, she won't lie, but seeing the smile on his as he proudly says its from dad makes all of the hard work worth it. All she ever wanted was Adrien to be happy and he is.

As Adrien and Nino continue their conversation, Alya nudged Marinette, "You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf." the redhead urged.

The young designer shook her head, "But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him."

"Aw, Marinette." Alya pulled her into an embrace, "You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And someday Adrien will figure it out too. Promise."

"Wow!" a voice called out.

The girls turned and saw Nina and Adrienne walking towards them, "Is everyone hugging today or something?" Nina joked.

The girls all laughed, then the heard another voice call out, "Hey girls!"

They saw Marin and Alan running towards them, Marin holding a gift bag, "Hey." the girls said in unison.

"We were almost late because a certain someone forgot something." Alan said looking at Marin.

Marin looked sheepish, "I told my bad, Al."

"Yeah whatever." Alan suddenly looked at Adrienne and addressed the other girls, "Well we should get to before we're late."

Alya and Nina looked confused before Alan nodded his head towards Marin, and Marinette nodded her head towards Adrienne.

Said blonde was confused, "But the bell hasn't rung y-" she was cut off as they ran up the stairs near Adrien and Nino.

"What was that all about?" she asked as she turned to face Marin, before she realized they left her all alone with Marin.

 _'Those traitors!' she thought._

Marin laughed, "I guess that was Al trying get me to give you my gift." He handed the gift bag, "Here you go, Happy Birthday."

Adrienne grabbed the bag and opened it, she gasped and pulled out the gift. It was a small purse made from glittery silver fabric, it had flowers and swirls embroidered with black thread, and on one flower was an 'A' embroidered with bluebell thread.

Realizing her mouth was still agape, Adrienne quickly put on the purse and adjusted the strap so it went over her shoulder and stopped at her waist.

"Wow," the blonde said, still in awe, "I hope this didn't cost too much."

"Oh actually I didn't buy it, I made it." Marin answered.

" _Mon Dieu!_ " she shouted. "It didn't take up much of your time did it?"

He waved a hand, "Don't worry, it didn't take that long. Just a couple of minutes."

"Dude it took the whole lunch break for you to make that!" Alan shouted from the top of the stairs.

Marin glared at his best friend for outing him. He turned back towards Adrienne, trying to come up with an excuse because he knew Adrienne and Adrien hated when their friends spend their free time doing something for them.

As he was thinking of an excuse, Adrienne was in her own little world after hearing Alan's comment. The blonde couldn't believe Marin did this for her, well she _could_ believe it but still. This has to be the sweetest thing anyone, beside her family, has ever done for her. Still he took his free time to make a gift for her, _her... sigh._

 _'He really cares about me' she thought._

Adrienne was shaken from her thoughts at the sound of Marin's voice, "-but its not like I had to buy more fabric, Nettie had some leftover that she wasn't going to use and I-" he was cut off at the feeling of arms wrapping around his neck.

Marin looked down and saw the petite blonde hugging, after a few seconds he wrapped his arms around his waist, returning the embrace.

" _Thank you._ " she whispered.

"It was no problem, also I didn't know if you liked blue but I needed a different color for the 'A'. I hope its fine." he said.

They pulled back from the hug, "Its okay, I like blue too. It reminds me of your gorgeous eyes." she replied, sighing a little.

"What?"

Adrienne's face turned red as her Coccinelle suit, when she recalled what she said, "S-sky! Yeah it reminds me of the sky! That's exactly w-what I-I said. 'Sky' not 'eyes'." she stuttered.

"Alright lovebirds!" Alan shouted. "The bell's about ring let's get to class."

Said 'lovebirds' turned red at that comment. They both walked up the stairs towards their friends, "Thanks again for the gift, Marin" the blonde thanked once again.

"Like I told you, it was no problem." he replied. "Also sorry about my signature, its a habit that Nettie and I have, we always sign our work."

With they reached their friends and they all walked into the school just as the bell rung. Adrienne was walking next to her brother when she noticed something, "Hey bro." she said.

Adrien looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Why is Marinette's signnature on your birthday scarf?" she asked.

Adrien grabbed the end of the scarf and right there was Marinette's name in cursive with silver thread, it was almost invisible.

He was a little confused, but before he could think about it any farther the warning bell ranged.

" _Mon Dieu!_ We gotta hurry! **Let's go!** "

With that the group quickly ran to homeroom.

* * *

 **A/N: That's concludes Bubbler. I read somewhere that Nino's family is from Morocco so that was the inspiration for Coccinelle's Lucky Charm. As for the Arabic words, I just used google translate because I don't speak Arabic, so if anyone can speak Arabic and I did something wrong sorry :( Also I did changed it and made Marinette not use her Lucky Charm when Adrien and Chloe were dancing, I understand that their teens and they make mistakes and grow from them but I hated it when they make Marinette use her powers for selfish reasons. That's just my opinion and if your against it that's fine, but doesn't mean I'm always going to change when Marinette is supposed to make mistakes, like I said before their teens and they make mistakes and grow from them. As for the episode order, I'm going in the order they are on Netflix. So next episode is... Mr. Pigeon A.K.A. the weirdest akuma in my opinion. Thanks for reading.**

 **Bug out!**

 **Mzbossy7977**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Someone said in the comments, why are the names so similar? Well the reason their names sound so similar is because the names I used are basic genderbent names, so I thought of a situation to explain why they were named so similar. Say that the parents' doctors made a mistake saying that they were having twin girls or twin boys, so that's what they prepared for and they were shocked to find out their second child wasn't the gender that they were told. So they took their first child's name and added or took away some letters to make a name that fit. Also that would make Marinette and Alya the older twin. Is that a good explanation for the names or would like me to change the names so that it won't be confusing, because sometimes its confusing to me too and I have thought of some other names.**

 **Here are some names I thought of:**

 **Adrienne - Angelica or Allison  
Marin - Marcus or Martin  
Nina - Nicole or Naomi  
Alan - Aaron or Allen**

 **So pick a name guys or suggest some others in the comments.  
Thanks for reading.  
Bug Out.**


End file.
